


Now Go

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: "I'll have your favourite meal waiting for you. Now go."





	Now Go

Tomatoes and cheese wrapped in bread, and stew with meat and veg.

They’re the first things Gaius makes when he returns.

Dust has gathered on his instruments, and the fresh herbs he picked days ago have withered to brown shreds. But Gaius, with a whispered word — for all that the walls have ears — raises a fire and starts cooking.

Once he’s done, he sets out a plate and bowlful with ale. A warming charm keeps everything fresh until Gaius remakes it the next day, the next week, the next year.

His son Merlin will be starving when he comes home.


End file.
